In particular, the invention relates to a vehicle seat comprising a seat part equipped with a rigid frame, and a height adjustment mechanism comprising:                at least one link intended to be pivotably mounted in relation to a vehicle floor, said link having two substantially parallel lateral surfaces, and a bore extending between said lateral surfaces, said bore being delimited by an internal cylindrical surface of a generally circular cross-section, along an axis substantially perpendicular to said lateral surfaces, with said bore comprising at least one substantially radial notch,        a revolving tube pivotably mounted on the rigid frame, said tube extending along the axis and having a fitting portion placed in the bore, said tube externally comprising two axial stops which delimit between them the fitting portion and which are respectively in contact with the lateral surfaces of the link, at least one of said axial stops consisting of a radial deformation of the tube to form a bead, said bead having a stop surface and a support surface opposite the stop surface, said stop surface being in contact with one of the lateral surfaces, the fitting portion externally comprising at least one locally formed radial deformation facing the notch and forming a bulge, with said bulge extending into the notch.        
A satisfactory seat of this type is known from document FR-A-2 772 317.